Curiosidad
by Telinay
Summary: Un llanto, el club de jardinería, una pequeña conversación, pensamientos locos, acercamientos inesperados, un dibujo y la necesidad repentina que tiene Alexy de satisfacer su curiosidad sobre besar a una chica.


¡Hola, chicos!

Esta es mi primera historia de corazón de melón. Es un one shot, el único que he escrito de este juego y tal vez el único que escriba. Lo comparto porque tenía esa necesidad de hacer saber cuanto shippeo el Alexy x Violeta. Es decir, sé que Alexy prefiere a los chicos y respeto eso, pero en mi cabeza no dejaba de estar esa imagen de ellos dos juntos, así que escribí esto.

Alexy es el chico más lindo y adorable de todos y Violeta es tan tierna:3

Disclaimer: Corazón de melón y sus personajes pertenecen a ChiNoMiko y a Beemov. Sin embargo, la trama de este one shot me pertenece totalmente.

* * *

.

.

.

Podía escuchar los débiles sollozos de una persona. Por un momento quise ignorar eso, pero acababa de regañar a Sucrette por intentar desentenderse del asunto de Peggy. No sería el mejor ejemplo si evitaba a la persona que estaba sufriendo en esos momentos.

Escuché con atención para poder identificar el lugar de donde provenía el llanto. Todo venía desde el club de jardinería.

—Violeta.

Pude sentir como el ambiente se ponía tenso cuando ella volteó a verme. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, aunque los sollozos ya no podían escucharse. Supe de inmediato que era ella, aunque también era consciente de que trataría de evitar aceptarlo. Me acerqué y le limpié el rastro de las lágrimas con la manga de mi chaqueta. Ella se quedó quieta y lo dejó estar.

— ¿Por qué lloras?—puse mis manos tras mi cabeza como de costumbre para que se sintiera más relajada. — ¿Ámber o sus amigas te molestaron?

—No fue eso.

Asentí, haciéndole ver que esperaba alguna respuesta a mi pregunta. Ella suspiró profundamente y se sentó cerca de unas flores muy bonitas. No tenía idea de cómo se llamaban, pero tuve la impresión de que tenían una belleza especial como Violeta. Ella era una persona muy adorable, igual o más que Sucrette.

—Alexy— toda mi atención se centró en ella cuando dijo mi nombre. — ¿por qué no puedo gustarte?

La pregunta me dejó sin palabras. No por la sorpresa ni nada de eso, si no que ella ya lo sabía, me había confesado su amor y yo le respondí por qué no podía corresponderlo. Por un momento me enfadé, no era la única chica que se había enamorado de mí. Muchas de ellas intentaron algo incluso después de que les había dicho que me gustaban los chicos, entonces, Violeta también quería hacerlo. Iba a decir algo, cuando vi su expresión perdida.

—No me refiero a que no te guste porque prefieras a los chicos— me aclaró. —es sólo que…

Y entonces, entendí.

—Me gustas como persona.

— ¿Es así?

Su mirada llena de ilusión removió algo en mi pecho. Ella era adorable, y definitivamente si no sintiera algo por Kentin, tal vez intentara algo con ella, pero eso sería injusto y además nos estaría engañando a ambos.

—Siento no poder corresponder tus sentimientos, Violeta.

—Está bien.

—Siempre puedes conocer a gente nueva— traté de consolar. Ella me miró suplicando con sus ojos que me callara. —lo siento.

Sin pensarlo, me senté a su lado y los dos nos quedamos en silencio. Ella había abierto su libreta de dibujo y estaba haciendo unos trazos en esta. Intenté espiar, pero la posición en la que ella estaba no me permitía ver. Me estiré un poco más, hasta que logré ver un rostro que se me hacía familiar. Era el rostro de mi hermano, después vi los audífonos alrededor del cuello que estaba empezando a dibujar y me di cuenta que en realidad era mi rostro.

Violeta dejó de mover el lápiz y creí que se había enfadado.

—Lo siento.

—A-Alexy.

Vi sus mejillas sonrojadas y me confundí, luego pude ver como nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca. Para mí no era ningún problema, pero para ella definitivamente era incómodo y tentador. ¿Tentador? Pensándolo bien, tal vez a mí era al que le parecía de esa forma. Jamás había besado a una chica. Nunca me había llamado la atención hacerlo.

Me alejé un poco, pero no lo suficiente para que Violeta se sintiera fuera de peligro. Ella sonrió débilmente y volvió al trazo. Toda mi atención estaba en la manera en que ella movía el lápiz sobre la hoja de papel. Poco a poco iba tomando forma. Sonreí como niño pequeño cuando dibujo el toque final: la sonrisa. Firmó el dibujo y arrancó la hoja. Después me la tendió. Parpadee confundido.

—Puedes conservarlo.

—Pero…

—Considéralo un agradecimiento por preocuparte por mí— me pidió con la mirada enfocada en las flores azules.

—Eres mi amiga.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Sabes? Hace poco le dije a Sucrette que ella sería mi tipo de chica si me gustaran las chicas— vi su expresión de decepción. —pero tú eres más linda—apreté sus mejillas. —además con ella no he sentido curiosidad.

—¿Curiosidad?

—Sí, en que se sentiría besarte.

Violeta parpadeo confundida y yo me acerqué rápido a sus labios. Eran suaves y tibios. Comencé a mover mis propios labios sobre los suyos y ella me correspondió torpemente. Se sentía bien besar a una chica. Mis manos dejaron libres sus mejillas y las lleve hasta su espalda. La atraje hacia mí e intensifiqué el beso. Violeta trataba de seguirme el ritmo y eso me hizo sonreír. De pronto sentí las pequeñas manos de mi amiga colarse por mi cabello. Me incomodé, no me gustaba mucho que lo tocaran, pero ella me hacía cosquillas y eso era divertido.

Nos separamos y tomamos aire por unos segundos, después nos volvimos a besar. Violeta besaba lentamente y con mucha suavidad, mientras yo era un poco más salvaje.

— ¿Por qué pasó esto?—me preguntó después de la sesión de besos. Ella tenía su cabeza apoyada en uno de mis hombros. —Alexy, te gustan los chicos— me recordó y podría jurar que su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado.

—Me gustan los chicos— confirmé.

Un silencio nos invadió de nuevo. Yo estaba admirando el dibujo que anteriormente me había dado esa chica a la que le había robado su primer beso. Sentí como un dedo me picaba el brazo suavemente. Violeta me miraba esperando que respondiera a su pregunta. Yo sonreí porque sabía la respuesta ideal a eso.

—Sí me gustan los chicos, pero…— doblé el dibujo y lo metí en la bolsa de mi chaqueta— también me gustas, Violeta.

—¿Eso significa que sí te gustan las chicas?

—Eso significa que me gustan Violeta y los chicos— Ella me miró confusa.

Me quite los audífonos y se los puse a ella en contra de su voluntad. No daría más explicaciones. Mis emociones y sentimientos eran todo un caos y no podía ilusionarla más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Luego la miré, movía los labios, siguiendo la letra de la canción. Sonreí y decidí que dejaría que las emociones y sentimientos hechos caos hicieran de mí lo que quisieran. Tomé su mano y moví los labios diciéndole algo, ella se quitó los audífonos y se disculpó por no escuchar.

—Nada importante. Vamos, te acompaño a casa.

—De acuerdo.

 _—Si se pudiera, serías mi chica perfecta._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no haberme salido de las personalidades de estos dos maravillosos personajes.

¡Cuídense! n.n


End file.
